Pequeños enigmas
by Estrella de Cristal
Summary: Rin, Rin, Rin, ¿por qué siempre te pasan estas cosas? ¡Ahora resulta que tú eres la única que ha tenido la oportunidad y placer de ver desde primera fila cómo resultó ser que Inu no Taisho conoció a Izayoi!


Respuesta al reto lanzado por _Madame Morgan_ en el foro "**¡Siéntate!**" de FFnet (topic/84265/62801133/5/). Como veis el link sale cortado, pero con estar en la página principal de ffnet y añadir lo del paréntesis entraréis a una genial comunidad. :)

**Disclaimer.** InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko Takashi. Este fic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Pequeños Enigmas**

_by. Estrella de Cristal_**  
**

El sonido de unos pasos lentos y torpes resonó por la húmeda cueva. No había nada salvo rocas y musgo fluorescente, el cual ayudaba a alumbrar el camino —si es que a eso se le podía llamar camino— hacia algún lado. Cansada, aunque con determinación, Rin siguió avanzando hacia lo que parecía ser un altar en mitad de la cueva. Se sentía frustrada, ya que de nuevo había sido el blanco de un demonio que trataba de derrotar a su señor. Lo único que pudo haber hecho fue huir hacia el interior de la cueva, para después ser sellada por la avalancha que el mismo cuerpo del demonio había causado con su impacto.

—Genial —bufó, molesta, al notar como tras el templo no había camino alguno que seguir.

Trató de no perder los nervios y echarse a llorar. Ya era una joven adulta, al menos Jaken había insinuado lo suyo llamándola "muchacha tonta". ¿Qué podría hacer, a continuación? Las rocas que sellaban la entrada eran demasiado pesadas para ella y probablemente su señor ya anduviera buscando una solución. Se decidió por sentarse en las escaleras del templo, al menos era un lugar más reconfortante. Un suspiro salió de lo profundo de su alma, mientras ojeaba con mirada curiosa el lugar.

Un ruido a sus espaldas llamó su atención. Sin miedo, se acercó atraída por una suave melodía al centro del altar. Allí, construido por alguien, una fuente llena de agua cristalina se erguía a poca altura. Rin se vio obligada a arrodillarse para poder observar mejor el agua que parecía resplandecer. Tentada y guiada por la suave música que seguía sonando, no dudó ni un segundo en tocar la superficie lisa. Acto seguido, todo se desvaneció delante de ella y la oscuridad lo envolvió todo para dar paso a una extraña y desconocida voz.

—Inu no Taisho e Izayoi —susurró la voz—. La historia siempre se repetirá.

La oscuridad se marchó y dejó a su paso el muy conocido bosque del oeste, lugar en el que había estado pasando las últimas semanas. Apenas pasaron unos segundos que se percató de que empezaba a dejar de flotar en el aire y se precipitaba amenazadoramente contra el suelo.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas a pocos metros del suelo, esperando un impacto que jamás llegó—. ¿Qué... qué ha ocurrido? —se cuestionó sí misma al verse sentada en el suelo, a pesar de la vertiginosa y violenta caída.

Se acarició todas las extremidades, para cerciorarse de que se encontraba en un estado decente, lo cual le fue confirmado minutos más tarde al no sentir dolor ni nada parecido. Se levantó rápido, con la necesidad de volver a la cueva para decirle a su señor que, pese a que no sabía cómo, había podido escapar de la cueva. Contenta, se encaminó hacia donde sus pies le dijeron, recogiendo flores silvestres por el camino.

Algunos kilómetros más allá, se sorprendió de encontrar a un guerrero recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol. Ensanchó su sonrisa al recordar que su señor hacía lo mismo. Se preguntó quién sería y qué haría allí, pero no parecía estar herido, siquiera mínimamente, por lo que mejor sería evitarle hasta que cayó en cuenta de que la espada que portaba colgada de su cintura no era otra que Colmillo Sagrado. Tras unos minutos de observar fijamente, notó que no tan solo llevaba la espada de su señor, sino que también la de Inuyasha.

—¿Acaso las habrá robado? —se preguntó Rin mentalmente mientras se acercaba a él con paso tembloroso, pero decidido—. No creo que el señor lo haya permitido...

—Sal de ahí —ordenó aquel hombre. Rin se sobresaltó, pues ella estaba yendo recto y era perfectamente visible. ¿Habría alguien más por los alrededores?—. No temas, no te haré daño —añadió mirando hacia delante fijamente.

Inquieta y poco confiada, apareció una mujer de entre los arbustos. Vestía con un kimono largo y de colores pastel. Su pelo largo caía en cascada por su espalda y tenía la mirada perturbada. Rin notó que era de la nobleza, pues aquel tipo de ropajes estaba reservado para señoras de alto rango. Ignoró la tensión que había en el ambiente, si es que alguna vez la había notado. Llegó a la altura de aquel guerrero, quien llevaba marcada en ambas mejillas unas finas líneas que le recordaban a las de Sesshomaru y su madre, Irasue. Sí, el parecido era más que razonable. ¿Sería otro hermano?

—Señor, ¿de dónde ha sacado las espadas? —preguntó seriamente, aunque no recibió ni respuesta ni mirada alguna de aquel hombre.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido en el rostro? —inquirió el guerrero, con la mirada fija en la joven del kimono largo. Aunque ella, al parecer, no tenía muchas intenciones de hablar y su rostro seguía estando marcado por la tristeza.

—Señor, ¡no me ignore! —exclamó Rin— ¿De dónde ha sacado las espadas?

—Si no quieres hablar, no lo hagas —habló de nuevo el guerrero.

—¡Pero qué! —dijo Rin, visiblemente aturdida. Tal parecía que ella no era más que un fantasma y qué mejor manera de comprobarlo que ponerse entre ambos personajes. Su teoría se confirmó cuando la mujer abrió la boca y le habló al guerrero como si ella no estuviera presente.

Aquella conversación le resultó levemente familiar a Rin. ¿Sesshomaru no le había preguntado qué le había sucedido en el rostro, el día en que se conocieron? ¿Y no había también dicho que si no quería hablar no lo hiciera? Extraño, aquel era el adjetivo que estaba usando Rin para calificar la escena que tenía frente a ella. Y no solo porque era invisible, sino también por el extraño parecido del guerrero con su se señor e Inuyasha. ¿Qué sucedía? Inquisidora y sin poder evitarlo, decidió quedarse a observar

—Mi nana me golpeó por mi insensatez —explicó la joven mujer del kimono largo—. No deseo casarme, aunque tal parece que debo hacerlo.

—A veces las decisiones no nos corresponden a nosotros tomarlas —respondió el hombre ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Puedo servirle en algo, señor? —preguntó ella con la cabeza medio agachada, tras un breve lapso de silencio.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Lady Izayoi, primogénita del comandante Tsuki.

—Entiendo —dijo él—. El comandante ha muerto y debes deposarte para que alguien pueda gobernar sobre tus tierras.

Rin se sintió abrumada. Aquella mujer era apenas unos años mayor que ella. A pesar de que los humanos se casaban pronto, ella siempre había tenido el deseo de quedarse al lado de su señor y ser obligada a permanecer al lado de cualquier otra persona le cortaría las alas y rompería sus sueños. ¿Quién podía ser tan cruel como para obligar a la chica a hacer algo así?

—Sí —murmuró ella abatida—. Si me permitierais servirle, podría eludir mi destino. Un demonio es suficiente para espantar a las gentes —suplicaba lady Izayoi.

El guerrero, quién aún no había revelado su nombre, fijó su vista hacia el camino por el que Rin había venido. Sin mediar palabra se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse, sin nada más que añadir. Rin sintió como si aquella mujer tratara de hablar con se señor, quien jamás daba respuestas directas. O directamente, quien a veces no solía siquiera responder a trivialidades. Sin lugar a dudas, le sorprendió cuando el guerrero abrió la boca.

—A veces las decisiones no nos corresponden a nosotros tomarlas —repitió—. Aunque a veces hay excepciones, lady Izayoi. Volveré con una respuesta.

—... —el mutismo de aquella mujer fue rápidamente reemplazada por una sonrisa deslumbrante—. ¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció y con timidez le preguntó algo antes de que él alzara el vuelo— ¿Su nombre, señor?

—Inu no Taisho —se limitó a contestar.

—Inu no Taisho —repitió Rin, al recordar aquel nombre. Pero nada más pudo pensar o decir, ya que la oscuridad volvió a rodearla.

—La historia siempre se repetirá —susurró de nuevo la voz que antes había hablado.

—¡Rin, Rin, Rin! —chillaba el viejo sapo verde alterado, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Jaken... —tosió Rin, alzando la vista y percatándose del alivio que invadía las dos orbes doradas que la observaban— Señor Sesshomaru.

—¡Muchacha tonta! —gritó Jaken, golpeándola con su báculo— Te dije que no te movieras de mi lado. Así no hubiéramos perdido tiempo destapando la entrada y tú no hubieras tenido tiempo de siquiera caerte y golpearte con las afiladas rocas. ¡Muchacha tonta, tonta, tona!

A pesar de los reclamos de Jaken, Rin percibía la nota de alivio de su compañero de juegos. Lo que sí se sorprendió era de que el altar hubiese desaparecido. En su memoria, recordó lo que había vivido, pero no hizo mención alguna. Jaken la inoportunaría con más "muchacha tonta, inútil, loca" y ahora mismo solo deseaba volver a ver el sol.

Tal parecía que el cómo se habían conocido Inu no Taisho e Izayoi quedaría en secreto por un tiempo más.

* * *

Siento que este final no es un desenlace propiamente dicho. ¡Y todo porque acaba de pasárseme por la mente la manera perfecta de hacer un Sessh/Rin en menos de dos segundos! Aún así espero que Madame Morgan se sienta satisfecha por la sencillez como se conocieron estos dos. Y, por supuesto, por cómo Rin, nuestra espectadora secreta, se percató de las similitudes entre sus historia.

Y, también, espero que tú, mi estimado lector, hayas disfrutado de la idea y me dejes un review para hacérmelo saber. ;)


End file.
